


Singing in the Rain

by feminismintensifies



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 18:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15079406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feminismintensifies/pseuds/feminismintensifies
Summary: Getting caught in an evening rain shower between the location of their final promotional shoot and home was just about the last thing on Masato’s agenda; but of course, things never went as planned.





	Singing in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> i....have nothing to say for myself. i blame the photo shoots in game and the rainy weather lately and my inability to control my self-indulgent impulses. this was written in the span of like. half an hour and not proofread, so be gentle with me.

Getting caught in an evening rain shower between the location of their final promotional shoot and home was just about the last thing on Masato’s agenda; but of course, things never went as planned.

_Especially not when Jinguji is involved,_ Masato thinks irately, and admittingly, irrationally. The logical part of his brain knew that Ren had no control over the weather, but his mood was sour, and it was always easiest to blame Ren for it. It was always Ren’s fault when things went awry.

Ren, for his part, seemed content to watch the rain from underneath the awning of the bus stop they had run for when it began to pour. A faint, but fanciful smile pulled at his lips.

Masato hadn’t realized how deafening the silence between them was amid the muted sound of the rain until Ren spoke and caused him to nearly jump out of his skin.

“It’s romantic, isn’t it?” Ren asks, leaned back comfortably against the bench, head lolling lazily to the side to look at Masato. Masato refuses to return his gaze.

“What, exactly, do you find romantic about being soaked to the bone in an unexpected rainstorm?” Ren scoffs at Masato’s dry response.

“So unimaginative, so unsentimental. I shouldn’t expect more from someone raised to be a pragmatic businessman.” Masato bristles.

“You know that I-”

“Relax,” Ren soothes, leaning forward to place a placating hand on Masato’s knee, only to drop it back into his lap when Masato shies away. “It was a joke made in poor taste. I know you gave up on that life, we all do; none of us doubt you. Seems you still need to work on pulling that stick out of your a-”

“ _Jinguji-_ ”

“ _-assets_ , though. You really can’t think of how being caught together in the rain could be romantic?” Ren has an infuriating smirk rising on his lips, and Masato wants nothing more than to wipe it off his face.

“Not with you,” Masato replies, holding back a smirk of his own at the curl of satisfaction he feels watching Ren’s face drop in shock, then affront.

“You wound me, Hijirikawa,” Ren gasps, and it’s significantly less satisfying when Masato can hear the _mock_ hurt in his voice. “I’m an absolute _delight_ to be caught in the rain with.” As if to punctuate the statement, Ren springs from his seat, so much as someone who oozes carefree laziness in every moment can. Masato watches him warily, balking when Ren steps right out into the downpour.

“ _I’m singin’ in the rain,_ ” Ren starts, and Masato’s eyes nearly roll out of his head, “ _Just singin’ in the rain. What a glorious feeling, I’m happy again._ ”

“Jinguji,” Masato reprimands. Ren does not heed him; he does quite the opposite, spinning around the nearest signpost as he begins singing the next lines.

“ _I’m laughing at clouds, so dark up above,_ ” he hops into a puddle, eliciting an emphatic eugh from Masato when the water splashes him, “ _The sun’s in my heart, and I’m ready for love._ ”

“Jinguji, cut it out. You are going to catch a cold.”

“ _Let the stormy clouds chase everyone from the place._ ” Masato is torn between an uncharacteristic guffaw at the ridiculousness when Ren poses dramatically, arms spread and head thrown back, and remaining silent as not to indulge his stupidity. “ _Come on with the rain, I’ve a smile on my face._

“ _I walk down the lane with a happy refrain,_ ” and true to the words he sang, Ren begins to pace from one end of the bus stop to the other, pulling the soaked scarf from around his neck and twirling it in place of an umbrella, “ _just singin’, singin’ in the rain._ ”

Masato, to his detriment, thought that would be the end of Ren’s impromptu number, but he was woefully wrong.

“ _I’m dancin’ in the rain,_ ” Ren starts again, doing a surprisingly good job of imitating the tap dancing from the classic film. Masato hops up, feeling his face color with secondhand embarrassment, and reaches an arm out into the rain to try to pull Ren back under the awning of the bus stop. Ren doesn’t miss a beat as he grabs and cradles the outreached hand, and instead pulls Masato to _him_ , free hand finding its place on Masato’s waist. Masato sputters, blinking the sudden onslaught of water out of his eyes, before pinching Ren’s side.

“It is pouring rain, you absolute nitwit!” Masato hisses, trying to retract himself from Ren’s arms only to be twirled in a circle, and - the gall of Ren - _dipped._

“Really?” Ren asks, that aggravating smirk back on his face that is far too close; the blush that had risen to Masato’s cheeks only grows darker at the proximity, “from where I stand, the sun is shining all over the place.” This time, Masato does roll his eyes. He goes dead weight, and the two of them nearly topple into a puddle before Ren catches them and rights Masato before promptly getting shoved a full arm’s length away.

“You’re an idiot,” Masato bites out, harsher than he would ever normally be; but Ren always managed to bring it out of him, with his careless, ridiculous, begrudgingly _charming_ antics. He scuttled back under the awning, soaked to the bone and already beginning to shiver.

“Aw, Hijiri,” Masato stiffened at the shortening of his name, “I was just trying to lighten the mood.”

“I do not see how getting us both soaked and freezing did anything to improve the dour mood,” Masato seethes.

“Hmm, you might be right,” Ren admits, shuffling under the awning again, right next to Masato. The nerve it must take him, to throw his arm around Masato’s shoulders. “But it certainly gave me a good excuse to cuddle up to you.”

“You are _insufferable,_ ” Masato huffs with feeling, but makes no attempt to dislodge the arm. It was burning hot against his cold back, after all, even through the layers of undershirt, shirt and sweater. He may be cross with Ren, but he’d be a fool to reject his best source of heat for the foreseeable, drizzly future.


End file.
